


Having Faith

by JaneDavitt



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally two short stories that I decided to archive as one.<br/>Wesley and Giles work together to train Faith and find it less trouble than they'd thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having Faith

Faith opened the door a crack, frowned, and stepped back to let Giles and Wesley in. “What is this? You’re making house calls now?”

Giles closed the door behind them and flicked the lock. “Your Slayer isn’t aware of a scheduled training session, Wesley? That’s either remiss of you, or careless of her. Do tell me which.”

He moved to the curtains and twitched them closed, dimming the room.

Faith shook her head as if she had water in her ear. “What? Yeah, training, sure; but that’s usually at the library. Take a look around; do you see any books?” She swept out her arms. “And look; not enough room to swing a cat, let alone a good punch.” Her lips pouted in a mock apology. “Not that I’d ever do that to a cat. I like them. How about you. Wes? You like pussies too? Or do you just get left with the dogs?” She smiled at Wesley, who returned her look with a bland smile of his own and didn’t answer.

“Wesley came to me today with a little problem, Faith,” Giles said.

“Yeah, I bet being little causes all kinds of problems, doesn’t it?” Faith ran her tongue teasingly across her lips and widened her eyes when Wesley failed to react. “Oh, you’re just no fun tonight, Wesley. What’s up?”

“I was never inclined to doubt you, Wesley, but it’s good to have independent confirmation,” Giles said, folding his arms across his chest. “She really is being tiresome.”

“I’m being what? Look, I don’t know what the deal is, but if Wes here can’t deal with me not being all butter wouldn’t melt, like Little Miss Perfect, and goes crying to you, that’s not my fault.”

“Wesley reported a discipline problem to me as senior Watcher. He was right to do so.”

“Newsflash, Giles; you got fired.” Faith managed to swagger, though fitting it into two steps was tricky, and shoved her face up close enough that her breath misted Giles’ glasses. “Or didn’t the memo arrive yet?”

“Let’s deal with reality, shall we, Faith?” Giles took off his glasses, gave them a polishing that was perhaps a little more energetic than normal, and slid them back on with one final jab of his finger to settle them into place. “The Council isn’t here. I am. Buffy answers to me and no one else. You’re also my responsibility because I’ve noticed that you have a little more influence over Buffy than I like to see. Thus – are you following me so far? – if you fuck up today, she may fuck up tomorrow. That’s not acceptable.” Giles straightened and nodded towards Wesley, who stood, silent and relaxed, watching them. “He’s your Watcher. He gets respect because of that and if he earns more, fair enough. You speak to him politely, obey his orders with regard to training, and stop wasting time trying to get him hard and then sneering at him when you do.”

Wesley bit his lip at Giles’ terse summary, but didn’t seem particularly flustered. Faith’s eyes darted between them. “That’s it? You came slumming to tell me to watch my mouth? Un-fucking-believable!”

“That and the rest of it, yes. It stops, Faith.”

“And now we get to the fun part,” Faith murmured, dropping to the bed and lying back against the headboard. “How do you plan to make me? Can’t hurt me; I’d tear you to pieces and we all know it. Can’t kill me; your job’s to take care of me, right?”

“It is, yes,” Wesley said. “To take care of you. If you won’t take training seriously, you’ll die, sooner rather than later. I’d be failing in my duty if I let that happen.”

Faith arched her back and yawned. “Still not clear what you plan to do, Wes – oh, sorry; should I call you ‘sir’ now?”

“I don’t think that will be necessary. And I should have thought it rather obvious what we’re here to do.”

“Not to me.”

“Then take a look at the badge you’re wearing that says, ‘I’m not getting any and it’s making me remarkably cranky’ and perhaps it’ll give you a clue. You can read, can’t you?” Wesley asked politely.

Giles rolled his eyes. “God, I hope she picks you, Wesley. If she’s this slow on the uptake, well...”

Faith sat up in one fluid rush. “What? Pick what? Oh, tell me you don’t think you’re going to fuck me!” She laughed. “Oh, you kill me! And, hey, guys, no offence, but you’d have to, before you can get inside my panties. You’re both –” She looked at them, pursing her lips in an appraisal that turned honest midway. “Well, you’re not bad, but so not my type. Besides, whichever I picked, I’d wear you out and that’s a hell of a way to die on duty.”

“Then pick us both,” Wesley said, with a small smile, ignoring the muttered curse from Giles.

“Look, I don’t know why you think just because you two haven’t had sex in like, forever, I’m going to give you a pity fuck, but –”

“Did it ever occur to you that as men who have, as I’m informed at least once a week, a cute accent, getting sex isn’t exactly difficult?” Giles said, raising an eyebrow and grinning. “Faith, teasing Wesley might be because you’re a bully or a bitch. In which case, we’ll just let you get sloppier until you die on patrol and hope the next one up’s better behaved, and don’t even think that has happened before. Or it could be because you’ve got all this energy and no one to screw who knows why you leave bruises and don’t want to commit, and really doesn’t care about anything but fucking you into a better frame of mind for the sake of peace.”

“You make it sound so simple.” Faith nibbled at her lip, looking intrigued.

“Better than that,” Giles said a little dryly. “Traditional. It’s not common but it’s not exactly rare either; just another element of the relationship between Watcher and Slayer. And you’re a very traditional type of Slayer, you know.”

“Me? Got the wrong girl, Giles. Buffy’s the one who does it your way.”

For the first time they moved towards her, coming to stand by the bed and then sitting on either side of her. Giles shook his head. “The high regard I have for Buffy aside, she’s about as far from the model of a Slayer as it’s possible to get. Remarkably effective, mind you, which gives me pause for thought, even if the Council doesn’t agree...but, the fact remains, Faith, that as Slayers go, you’re fairly normal. You have nothing but your calling, no friends but your Watcher – I use the term ‘friend’ loosely here, as I think it’s going to be a while before Wesley sees you in a positive light – and you enjoy what you do, am I right? It fills you with pleasure when you slay, when you play – and with no satisfactory outlet for that you get –”

“Tiresome?” Faith said, with a twist of her lips that might have been a smile.

“Indeed,” Giles said.

Faith shook her head. “This is crazy. What the hell do you want with me? I’m not the kind you go for.”

“Stop making this difficult, Faith,” Wesley said. “I think we’ve made it quite clear that this isn’t about anything but making you a better Slayer. That’s something we both want and it comes before any other consideration, for me, in particular.” He smiled at her. “And you can’t think me...indifferent to you after the number of times you’ve ground your arse against me. Or did you just think that’s where I kept my spare stake?”

Faith grinned and patted his leg. “Wesley, you made a joke! Hope for you yet.”

Giles stood up. “Think about it, Faith. Whatever you decide doesn’t have to be final.”

“Huh?”

He sighed. “I do wish you’d use complete sentences. Simply put, in this matter, it’s all down to you. You call the shots. I’m fairly certain it wasn’t always that way in the past, but that doesn’t concern me. This can last for as long as you need it, or it can never begin.”

Wesley was still sitting beside Faith and she turned to look at him. “I really been bugging you, Wes?”

He nodded. “Oh, very much so. Does that make you happy?”

She pursed her lips. “Little bit. Sorry.”

“Somehow I doubt that.”

He stood and walked over to Giles, raising his eyebrows. “Giles? Are we done?”

“Think so. Good night, Faith. Oh, and Buffy’s over on the east side of town, if you want to join her on patrol.”

They were at the door when she finally spoke. “That’s it? You come here, tell me I can swap cross bow practice for fucking the pair of you –”

“You most certainly cannot!” Wesley said. “Not with your tendency to pull to the left, anyway.”

“You don’t give an inch, do you?” she murmured with an admiring smile. “Gotta love the dedication. Okay. Get your asses back here then. Let’s do it.”

Giles folded his arms and stared at her. “This is supposed to be helping to build a better relationship between you and your Watcher, Faith, in part, at least,” he reminded her. “Try again.”

“What, you want me to beg?”

Wesley smiled. “Don’t think I haven’t thought about it in my dreams,” he said. “No; just – ask nicely. A ‘thank you’ wouldn’t hurt.”

She laughed up at him. “Wesley, get me off good, and then I’ll thank you.”

“I’m still waiting, Faith,” Giles said softly.

She jumped off the bed and came towards them. “Hey, cut me some slack here; I’m in shock.”

“You seem to be dealing with it well enough,” Giles replied.

She looked between them. “Tell me one thing?”

They exchanged glances and Wesley said cautiously, “Yes?”

“Buffy never got this offer? Never got the two of you?”

Wesley opened his mouth, but Giles, wiser, forestalled him.

“This is just for you, Faith. It’s not something Buffy will ever have, ever be offered, ever know about.”

Faith smiled. “If you think two out of three ain’t bad, let’s go.”

***  
Faith

Later, in the shower, she’ll feel the soap sting her knees and remember how they slid on the threadbare carpet beside the bed, short stutters when Wesley’s hands were tight on her hips, longer when his hands slackened as he was distracted. Later...now she doesn’t care what’s getting rubbed raw as long as Wesley keeps up that hard, steady rhythm, with the gasps and the hissed curses that must be the best he can do in the way of sweet talk, because if he calls her ‘darling’, he’s dead...but he’s pausing, and she’s ready to grind her teeth, because she’d been so close that time, and he knew, the bastard, he knew...but he’s stopped because Giles signalled him, and that meant Giles wasn’t happy with what she was doing, and if choking because she’d taken him in too deep pissed him off, she didn’t like to think what he’d do if she bit down hard...

Giles

One hand in Faith’s hair, strong and thick and soft, smelling of cheap shampoo - and after this long with Cordelia and Buffy he knows what the good stuff smells of, and it’s never soap – and one reaching out, fingertips resting on Wesley’s shoulder, or moving to touch his face – and when Wesley captures his finger in his mouth and sucks on it, just as Faith – finally - stops teasing him with her tongue and gets down to making him feel as if he’s the dregs of a milkshake, he moans, and hears Wes echo it, and Faith smiles around him as she hears them, and that won’t do at all, so he shakes his head, just the smallest bit, and Wesley eases back, so just the tip of his cock is inside Faith and they lean forward and kiss over her head, tongues soft and lips gentle while beneath them, Faith shudders and whimpers and finally whispers, ‘please’, followed by ‘fuckers’, but Wesley doesn’t stop for that, not now, just smacks her on every stroke, until Giles holds out his hand and Wesley’s hot palm kisses it and then he comes.

Wesley

He never thought Giles would come first, but he can’t regret it, not when he get to watch Giles’ face empty of self as the green eyes focus on something that isn’t Wesley, even though Giles is staring right at him, just like he’s been doing the whole time since Wesley knelt behind Faith and put his cock where Giles’ mouth had been.

He doesn’t fool himself that what they’re doing is sanctioned, though Giles made a good job of convincing Faith –so much more traditional than Buffy – that it was. Watchers have fucked Slayers into compliance before, yes, but not for a long time...and strictly speaking, Giles isn’t a Watcher now. But he knew he couldn’t have done this alone, and, for once, not being enough doesn’t trouble him.

Faith might need them both to satisfy her, but later, when it’s just Giles and him, he knows he’ll be good enough.

And with that thought to warm him, he slams into her hard, and lets his release spill out on a whispered name, and forgives her every insult, every insolent wriggle of her backside during training against a body she’s aroused to the point of pain, when she screams out his name as she comes.

All

They lie together afterwards on the narrow bed; not for long, because Faith wants to shower, and Giles and Wesley want to talk, but long enough that when they part, there’s no awkwardness. Faith even kisses them, an exuberant, lusty buss of a kiss full on their mouths, that rocks Wesley back on his heels, and makes Giles smile with a warmth he hasn’t shown her for a long time.

Then they leave. Wesley doesn’t like to be too fussy about the details, but strictly speaking, training was supposed to end at eight, and it’s already twenty past.


End file.
